The Bonds We Form
by Lilyonalillypad
Summary: Kakashi and Anko had kids when they were teenagers.Now they're kids are teenagers and if living with those two was bad enough, these poor teens now have to deal with the fact that their granparents and their father's best friend have Full summary inside
1. Tsunade's strange plan

**Author's Note: **

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic! It's a more detailed form of a NaruSaku/KakaAnko chat series I did on YouTube. I hope you all like! I'm just gonna explain a few things first. Okay so in this story naruto has already brought Sasuke back, and Sasuke has had a change in attitude and truly wishes to make things right. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have been promoted and are now the new generation of Sannin. Naruto and Sakura have created or discovered a jutsu that can bring people back from the grave in healed and new bodies, but they can only use it once. So when they used it they brought back the Uchiha Clan, Itachi, 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th Hokage, Kushina, Nawaki, Dan, Kakashi's parents, Obito, etc… They also found a jutsu that could change a person's age so Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Anko, the 1st 2nd and 3rd Hokage, and anyone who was at least 25 and up younger. They're ages all changed but not everyone was the same age. Anko was 16, Kakashi was 17 now, and Naruto and Sakura were 16 already. And last but not least Narutostudied to be a medic with Tsunade (I just thought it would be funny) andsometimes works at the hospital with Sakura. Okay now on with the story! (Sorry that explanation was so long!) By the way guys I eliminated the nicknames the character's used in the videos at YouTube so it would be easier to write. Oh and marring age is at 16.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**

* * *

**

In the chat room:

Sakura ~has logged on

Naruto ~has logged on

Naruto: Hi Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Hi Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Huh? No one else is online

Sakura: Huh? Oh yeah...I guess we are...how weird

Naruto: Well since it's just you and me

Anko ~has logged on

Kakashi ~has logged on

Naruto: Never mind

Anko: Hiya! and never mind what?

Naruto: Hey and nothing

Sakura: Hello Anko-sensei

Kakashi: Hi...

Anko: Hey you two are so lucky you get to meet Saya the singer/actress

Naruto: What do you mean?

Anko: Huh? Hasn't Tsunade told you yet?

Naruto: Told me what?

Anko: Well

Kakashi: ANKO! That's classified! Let Tsunade tell them when she's ready

Anko: Sorry guys but I don't want Tsunade to get angry at me!

Naruto: Great! Now I'm really curious!

Sakura: Agreed!

Shizune ~has logged on

Shizune: Hi everyone! Sorry to interrupt, but Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you Naruto

Naruto: Oh ok, thanks Shizune-nee-san

Shizune: You're welcome!

Shizune ~has logged off

Naruto ~has logged off

Sakura: I think I'll go too, bye Anko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei

Anko: Cya!

Kakashi: Bye

Sakura ~has logged off

Kakashi: So I guess it's just you and me then

Anko: Yeap! Could you turn on your webcam?

Kakashi: Sure

LOADING...

Kakashi: Now lemme just take off my mask...there

Anko: It's been awhile since I've seen you I've missed you so much

Kakashi: Me too and becuaseyou've been away for a few days, will you go on a date withme tonight around six?

Anko: Yes, yes and...YES!!

Mean while at the Hokage office Naruto was speaking to Tsunade about his latest mission

'A D rank mission? Your sending me on a D ranked mission?!' -said Naruto

'No, I'm sending you and Sakura on a D ranked mission' -Tsunade calmly replied

'Oh, so you're not only sending me on a D ranked mission but you're sending help?!' -Naruto shouted, clearly annoyed at Tsunade

'Just calm down, I need you to memorize these lyrics and make sure Sakuramemorizes them too. I highlighted Sakura's with pink and your's with orange' -said Tsunade

'Tsunade-baa-chan this is ridiculous!' -said Naruto

'Naruto! JUST DO AS I SAY! Here are the details of the mission are in this scroll, now just get out of here and go tell Sakura about the mission!' -Tsunade shouted at Naruto

Soon Naruto proceeded out of the room while muttering some things under his breath

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic so please give me some advice and tell me if you like it so far! I'll try to update on a weekly basis ^_^ **


	2. KakaAnko busted

**Author's Note: Author's Note: Hi guys sorry about chapter 2 I accidentally uploaded chapter 1 but I fixed the issue and I'm going to upload chapter 3 tomorrow again sorry for the mix up!! Please forgive me!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:_ KakaAnko Busted!_

'Sorry, did I make you wait too long?' -said Anko

'No I just got here, don't worry about it' -said Kakashi

'You're dressed pretty formal tonight' -said Anko

'Yes well, listen Anko, I'm just going go ahead and say it…Mitarashi Anko will you marry me?' -said Kakashi

'YES!! I was beginning to think you were never going to ask!' -said Anko

'Hahaha well I was waiting for the right moment' -said Kakashi

'The right moment? It took you 16 years to ask me' -said Anko

'But I asked you, c`mon! You know I'm always late' -said Kakashi

'Hahaha, well that is true!' -said Anko

At the Chat room:

Sakura ~ has logged on

Naruto ~ has logged on

Sakura: Hi Naruto

Naruto: Hi Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Do you know why Tsunade is making us do all this?

Naruto: No, but it seriously pisses me off! I mean c`mon! The song is practically an indirect insult to me!

Sakura: You got that right!

The 4th Hokage ~ has logged on

Sakumo Hatake ~ has logged on

Kakashi ~ has logged on

Anko ~ has logged on

Anko: Hi hun!

Kakashi: Hi

Anko: I wonder how our kids will react to us getting FINALLY married

Kakashi: I bet they'll be speechless

Sakumo Hatake: Kakashi, you had kids before marrige?

The 4th Hokage: Wow I really didn't expect that from you Kakashi

Kakashi: I…

Sakumo Hatake: How many are there and how old are they?

Kakashi: We have two, a boy and a girl. Our son is turning 16 tomorrow and our daughter turned 15 last month.

Sakumo Hatake: How old were you when you had your son?

Kakashi: 14

Sakumo Hatake: Are they from the same woman?

Kakashi: Of course!

Sakumo Hatake: What are they're names?

Kakashi: Kiro and Kira

Sakumo Hatake: That wasn't very creative of you…

Anko: I told you they were sucky names Kakashi!

Kakashi: …

Kira ~has logged on

Kiro ~has logged on

Nami ~has logged on a mobile device

Kiro: Hi cutie!

Nami: Hi…

Kiro: What's wrong?

Nami: Hold on a sec I'll show you

LOADING…

Kiro: Are you in a fishing net?

Nami: Yes…

Kiro: How did

Nami: Don't ask

Kiro: Ok then…

Kira: Uh bro, I don't mean to disturb you while your in lovy-dovy land, but mom and Dad are online

Kiro: Shit

Anko: 2 things sweetie

Kakashi: Number 1 we're getting married

Kira: About time!

Anko:I know…and 2 if you weren't turning 16 tomorrow you'd be sooo dead young man

Nami: I'm going to try to get out of here so…

Kakashi: Before you go! Please come over to my house tomorrow so we can meet you properly and what not

Sakumo Hatake: Actually come to my house, Kiro will pick you up and Kakashi and Anko you should come too.

Kakashi: Yes father

Kiro: I'll pick you up tomorrow

Nami: `Kay, cya!

Kiro: Bye

Nami ~ has logged off

Kiro: Well I don't know how to get to your house so please give me the directions later dad

Kakashi: Got it

Kiro ~ has logged off

Kakashi ~ has logged off

Anko ~ has logged off

The 4th Hokage ~ has logged off

Sakumo Hatake ~ has logged off

Sakura: Wow I had no idea Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei were going out

Naruto: I can't believe they have kids

Sakura: I can't believe we've never met them

Naruto: This has been one strange day

Sakura: You got that right

**Author's Note: **

**Hope you liked plz review!! And keep reading! ^_^**


	3. Kiro Moves

**Author's Note: Hi guys I'm back with chapter 3!! Please review and keep reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Kiro Moves_

**[**Kiro's POV**]**

'It's a shame my father has to ruin yet another sunny, beautiful, peaceful day…'

'Aw c`mon Kiro! Your father can't be that bad!'

'Oh, Nami I didn't see you come out of the house' - I said

'Probably because you were off in dream land. Are you really worried about your father THAT much?' - said Nami as we walked away from her house and began walking towards my grandfather's

'You don't know my father Nami' -I said as we neared my grandfather's house

'I'll knock' -said Nami as she proceeded to do so

'Ah, welcome Kiro and Nami was it?' -said my grandfather

'Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you ' -said Nami in a cheery voice

Soon my grandfather leaded us to the room where my parents and sister where. Once we got there we sat down and my grandmother entered and served us all a cup of tea and after having a quick chat she and my sister left the house to go bond and of course after my father finished complaining about how my sister got the opertunety to get out of there my grandfather began his questioning…he asked about Nami's age and her family. Things like how many siblings she had and to each question my dad made rude comments and then my grandfather asked her about her father's career…

'Now then Miss Nami, what does your father do for a living?' -said my grandfather

'He's a fisherman' -said Nami

'What do you go to the fish market to look for women boy?!' -said my father

'Calm down Kiro' -Nami whispered to me

'I'm sorry about that Miss Nami' -said my grandfather

'It's all right' -said Nami

'Say son, when were you planing on telling us you had a girlfriend?' -as my father said those words I could feel my temper rising

'Never' -I replied as calmly as I could

'Why? Did you really believe you could hide this forever?' -said my father

'Why? Why? WHY NOT?! Have you even realized how badly you've treated her today?! You don't even care! You treat her like shit and then ask why I didn't introduce her?! I'll tell you why! BECAUSE I'M THE SON OF A F***ING A$$HOLE!!' - I said only to realize that I blew it and that Nami was probably upset

'Well let me give you a reality check Kiro Because as long as you live under MY roof you will live under MY rules and that means GET RID of the fish chick!' -said my father

'That's okay dad because I'm moving TODAY!' -I said

'And where are you planing on going?' -he replied

'Well…' -I started to search for words when my grandfather saved me by telling my father he would allow me to stay with him. Before my father could even argue he sent me and my girlfriend home and we got out of there only to hear the sounds of my father screaming 'ANKO DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME INTO THE DARK CLOSET!!!!'

**[**Anko's POV**]**

I sat in Kiro's now empty room…he and his sister had packed his things up and taken them to their grandfather's house…The thought of how my daughter might leave the same way scared me so…

'Anko' -said Kakashi as he entered the room and sat in front of me

'Do you realize what you've done?' -I said with tears in my eyes

'I…I know, Kiro's right I'm a f***ing a$$hole' -said Kakashi

'I miss him already' -I said letting my tears fall as Kakashi pulled me into a hug and said 'Me too…'

**[**Sakumo Hatake's POV**]**

'Kiro you're so lucky!!' -said Kira as she finished unpacking Kiro's things and entered the living room where I was sipping a cup of tea

'Why because I moved?' -said Kiro

'Of course!' -said Kira

'Are you're parents really that bad?' -I said

'Well, they're not always bad, but they think we'll make the same mistakes they did and that's not true…' -said Kira

'I see' - I said as I took another sip of my tea and wondered just how well I raised my son and if he was this way because of something I did…

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**The next chapter is NaruSaku people :D !! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING **


	4. Tsunade's REAL plan! NaruSaku begins!

**Author's Note: Wow! I got 3 reviews!! YAYZ! I feel like there are a few things about the reviews that probably weren't real questions but I still feel like I should answer**

**Michi-tan (Review from chap 2):**

**Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter since it's NaruSaku again :D !! But I also hope you enjoy the KakaAnko ones two :D**** ! **

**DarkHeartsUnleashed (Review from chap 2):**

**Wow thank you so much for the review!! I really appreciate it!**

**DarkHeartsUnleashed (Review from chap 3):**

**Wow you left two reviews thanks!! And I know it's a statement but I still feel like explaining (it's a bad habit of mine) since it seemed like a doubt Kakashi was so pissed off because he's afraid his kids will make the same mistake he made :D**

**Also I just wanted to tell everyone that if you'd like I made a video series of this story on YouTube but it's a less detailed version and it's a little different and shorter than this version I made this as if this is the manga version and the videos were the anime because the videos took too long to make but so you can get an idea of what's coming next go ahead and read it because there are somethings I don't change. Here's the link to my channel ****.**** and here's the link for the first vid ****.com/watch?v=**

**Also at my profile I have a poll asking which anime should my next story be about (this doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing in this one). So please answer my poll thank you!! Now onto the story ENJOY!!**

_**Sakura singing**_

**Naruto singning**

**Both Naruto and Sakura singing**

* * *

Chapter 4:_Tsunade's REAL plan! Narusaku begins!_

'No way!! This is just cruel Tsunade-sama!!' -said Sakura

'I should have seen this coming with the lyrics and the song…' -said Naruto

'Well, too bad kiddies! This is your mission! To sing at the Akanesasusora (Glowing Sky) Café (I'm not sure if that's how you write it)!' -said Tsunade

'Here are your microphones you two! And good luck!' -said Shizune

'And now ladies and gentlemen for your pleasure Naruto and Sakura singing Beauty and the Beast while we show you a slide show of photos provided by an anonymous shinobi' -said Tsunade as the music began to play

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

**Just a little change**

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

**-Music only-**

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

_**Ever just as sure**_

**As the sun will rise**

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun [**_**Certain as the sun**_**]**

**Rising in the east**

_**Tale as old as time**_

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

_**Tale as old as time**_

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**(Link to hear the song UYntJyo_8wD?v=/wa**** Please hear it because it's a bit different from the song from the movie and the slide show is pretty good if I do say so myself**

'Wow! You two were amazing!! I had no idea you two were such good singers!' -said Shizune

'See Shizune? I told you they would be the perfect act!!' -said Tsunade

'Oh well I-- Wait a minute Baa-chan! I'm still mad at you, but thank you Shizune-neechan' -said Naruto

'Hey guys, I can't believe I'm about to say this and don't get used to hearing it but…You two really are amazing singers and the song really described you two and the whole thing was very good and pretty darn…cute…' -said Sasuke and as soon as he finished saying it Naruto, Sakura and Shizune passed out while Tsunade went outside to clear her head…

'What? Is it really THAT shocking?!' -said Sasuke to himself

About an hour later Naruto and Sakura left and Sasuke bumped into Kira

'Oh, why hello Miss Kira' -said Sasuke

'Why if it isn't Sasuke? I heard you complemanted Naruto and Sakura. Could it be? Is it really the end of the world?!' -said Kira in a sarcastic tone

'Ha ha very funny' -said Sasuke also in a sarcastic tone 'That hurt my feelings Kira, but I'm willing to forgive you if you let me make you my girl or lets have a one night fling' -said Sasuke

'I don't think so keep dreaming' -said Kira

'Oh I wouldn't be so sure! I always get what I want and your no exception b!tch' -said Sasuke

'Let go jerk!' -said Kira

'She said let go' -said Jake

'This is none of your concern buddy! Back off! Who do you think you are anyways?!' -said Sasuke

'Me? I'm just her BOYFRIEND' -Jake said as he punched Sasuke in the face 'And if you ever try anything with her again I'll do more than just punch you pretty boy'

'My hero!!' -said Kira

'Let's go babe' -said Jake as he headed out the door with Kira right behind him leaving a very pissed off and slightly embarrassed Sasuke

At the Chat:

Sakura ~has logged on

Naruto ~has logged on

Sakura: Oh, hi Naruto, there's something I need to talk to you about

Naruto: Hi Sakura-chan! There's actually something I want to talk to you about two

Sakura: Oh, well in that case you go first

Naruto: That's okay Sakura…I can wait, ladies first

Sakura: Okay then, I know this is probably almost as bad as saying it through text messege and I hope you don't think it's rude of me to say this online but the truth is I love you and I've loved you for a while now but I wasn't sure if you loved me and didn't want you to reject me and ruin our friendship and that's why I hadn't confessed, but like I said I LOVE YOU NARUTO

Naruto: Sakura-chan I've never stoped loving you and each day I love you more and more and I'm sure that probably sounded pretty cheesy

Sakura: Hahaha that's okay I like cheesy things like that :)

Naruto: But still I can't believe this SAKURA HARUNO LOVES ME!! SHE REALLY REALLY LOVES ME!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!

Sakura: …

Sakura ~has logged out

Naruto: Did I say something wrong…

Naruto ~has logged out

At Naruto's place

'Coming' -said Naruto as he answered the door 'Saku--' Naruto managed to say before Sakura pulled him into a passionate kiss

**Author's Note: Hope you liked!! This is not the last time you'll see NaruSaku but the next one will be about Kira and I think I'll put some NaruSaku in that one! Thanks and please review answer the poll and keep reading!!**


	5. Kira did what?

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the review DarkHeartsUnleashed!! I just want everyone to know that I start school August 5****th**** and won't have as much time to write as before so please idk what it's called but put this story in your story alerts or wat ev it's called or at least check it every weekend. Please vote at the poll I have in my profile, you have until this Sunday to vote! Thanks and enjoy the story!!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_ Kira did what?_

Naruto was standing at the door at his apartment being kissed by Sakura. Soon they're lips parted and they stood there looking in each other's eyes until Naruto said, 'So, what does this mean Sakura-chan?'

'I guess it means we're idiots for not confessing earlier' -said Sakura

'Hahaha well that's true but I was thinking something more a long the lines of maybe…going steady…?' -said Naruto

'Hm…? Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?'-said Sakura

'Well I guess I am' -said Naruto

'Well I guess I'll say yes' -said Sakura as she proceeded to kiss Naruto one more time before heading home and going back to her computer…

At the Chat room:

Sakura ~has logged on

Naruto ~has logged on

Sakura: Hi Naru!!

Naruto: Naru?

Sakura: What? Well…I think it's cute

Naruto: …then how about I call you…Saku?

Sakura: …No…

Naruto: Sak?

Sakura: Slightly better

Naruto: Ok

Anko ~has logged on

Kakashi ~has logged on

Sakumo ~has logged on

Kiro ~has logged on

Kira ~has logged on

Jake ~has logged on

Kiro: Hi everyone!! Guess what?

Kira: What?

Kiro: Me and Nami are getting married!!

Sakura: Congrats

Naruto: Congrats

Sakumo: Congratulations!!

Kakashi: …

Anko: That's great swettie

Kira: Kool

Jake: That's nice

Kira: So does it clash with mom and dad's?

Kiro: Nah…mine is earlier, I decided not to go down to dad's level

Kakashi: Hey!

Sakumo: Good one! Son I really think you should treat Nami with more respect she's a great person…

Kakashi: …

Jake: Hey babe (don't worry I opened up a private chat)

Kira: Hi

Jake: So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?

Kira: You know how we've…well you know…have uh…had IT without protection like for example…earlier today when you saved me from Sasuke…?

Jake: Yeah…

Kira: Well…I'm pregnant

Kakashi: YOUR WHAT NOW?!

Kira: I thought you said this was a private chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jake: Oops! I just realized I opened the wrong chat…

Kira: Oh shit Jake now you tell me!!

Jake: Sorry

Anko: You've been having sex without protection?

Kakashi: Without protection? Forget without protection! YOU'VE BEEN HAVING SEX IN GENERAL?!

Kira: Why not? That's what you both expect from me! Every day you just wait for me to tell you that! So who cares if I do have sex!

Anko: What are we suppost to do know Kira? Abort is ileagal in Konoha

Kira: Then I'll just go to Suna

Anko: Not gonna happen young lady!

Kakashi: So what you had sex with some boy?!

Jake: HEY!

Kira: JAKE IS NOT SOME RANDOM BOY…he's my boyfriend…

Kakashi: Oh so you too?!

Kira: Yes me too!

Kakashi: You're grounded!

Kira: What? Isn't being pregnant punishment enough?

Kakashi: No

Kira ~has logged out

Jake ~has logged out

Kakashi: Damn it! He left!

Anko: Kakashi Kira just ran off!! She ran away! Didn't you hear all that?!

Kakashi: My bad I was listening to heavy metal on my ipod…

Anko: Just get up your ass and help me look for her!!

Kakashi: Right!

Anko ~has logged out

Kakashi: ~has logged out

Kiro: We better go two

Sakumo: Right

Kiro ~has logged out

Sakumo ~has logged out

Sakura: I can't believe Kakashi-sensei was just listening to music and hadn't noticed a thing

Naruto: Yeah I know…and they call me stupid…what an idiot…

Sakura: I can't believe Kira's pregnant

Naruto: Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: What?!

Naruto: I'm out of instant ramen!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ……… -__- ………

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hope you all liked and the next one should be up by Sunday maybe earlier**

**Please vote at the poll at my profile and please review ^_^ !!**


	6. Kira and Jake

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys just reminding you that I start school August 5th and won't have as much time to write as before so please idk what it's called but put this story in your story alerts or wat ev it's called or at least check it every weekend. Please vote at the poll I have in my profile, you have until today to vote! Today at 6 PM I'll be closing the pole and opening a new one to pic the main character for the new story so plz vote for that one around 6:30 PM too!! You have until next Sunday at 1 PM to vote for the characters!! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D !!**

* * *

Chapter 6: _Kira and Jake_

At Jake's house 24 hrs. after Kira disappered

'Coming!' -said Jake as he opened the door 'Kira, where have you been?'

'I, I don't know what to do anymore…' -said Kira

'Well one thing is for sure you need your family and they need you' -said Jake

'But they…hate me and…I let them down…' -said Kira

'Kira, I love you and I'll be there for you and the baby and I'll support any decision you make, but you also need your family because we can't do this alone Kira' -said Jake

'Fine…' -said

'I knew you'd make the right choice' -said Jake

'Can we go to my grandfather's house first?' -said Kira

'Sure' -said Jake

At Sakumo's house:

'Kira!' -said Sakumo

'Grandfather, do you think my parents will forgive me?' -said Kira

'Of course they will they're your parents and no matter what you do they'll always love you' -said Sakumo

'…'

'Okay how about we all go see your parents together?' -said Sakumo

'I would like that, thank you grandpa' -said Kira

At Kakashi's house:

'I still have had no luck' -said Kakashi

'How about we take a lunch break?' -said Anko

'How can you think of eating when our 15 year old pregnant daughter is missing?!' -said Kakashi

'What? It's how I deal with depression I eat' -said Anko

'…yeah right…' -said Kakashi

'No it really is how I deal with it' -said Anko

'Is that so?' -said Kakashi

'Okay okay, so it's not how I deal with it but I'm hungry and starving ourselves isn't going to make her come back' -said Anko as Kakashi went to get the door

'KIRA!' -said Kakashi as he pulled her into a hug

'I'm so glad your back honey'-said Anko

'And you said starving wouldn't bring her back' -said Kakashi

'Mom, dad…I'm sorry Jake was right I need you and I hope you need me' -said Kira

'Of course we need you baby!'-said Anko

'Jake?' -said Kakashi

'Yes I went to Jake's house this morning and he convinced me to come over here and ask for your forgiveness' -said Kira

'Well then, thank you Jake and I think you and Kira should continue seeing each other…' -said Kakashi

'Thank you I know that was very hard for you' -said Jake

'Don't make me regret it boy' -said Kakashi

'I won't sir' -said Jake

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know this one was pretty short but plz review. Next week it's gonna b NaruSaku (Unless I have time to write more on Monday or Tuesday)

**Bye!!**


	7. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys sorry about the late upload but I totally forgot I had to write Chap 7!!**

**Anywho (Yes it's not a word but I say it very often anyways) you guys have until next Sunday at 3:00 PM to vote for which character my next fanfic should be about! The poll is at my profile plz vote!! **

Chapter 7: _Dinner_

Naruto and Sakura were going to have dinner with Naruto's parents as a meet the girlfriend kind of event or what ever people call it. When they arrived they found out Jiraya would be joining them for dinner as well.

"About time! I thought you two would never get together" -said Jiraya

"So Sakura have you told your parents yet?" -said Kushina

"No, not yet" -said Sakura

"By the way Sakura, I don't know anything about your family. You never talk about them" -said Naruto

"Well I guess you'll all meet my family eventually so I guess I might as well tell you about my family" -said Sakura

"What do you mean by that?" -said Naruto

"Okay well…my parents are divorced and I have an Older brother who lives with my father, my brother is two years older than me. And my father lives on the other side of the world…I'm suppost to go visit him next month…" -said Sakura

"Wow…I did not see that coming…" -said Naruto

"My mom's Konoha's best Doctor, who isn't a medical ninja that is" -said Sakura

"Anything else?" -said Naruto

"No I think about covers it for now anyways" -said Sakura

"For now anyways? What's that suppost to mean?" -said Naruto

"You'll find out" -said Sakura

"Wait! What's THAT suppost to mean?!" -said Naruto

"Nothing" -said Sakura

"Sakura-chan!!" -said Naruto

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I am so sorry this one is so short but my Uncle was in a hurry to leave and I didn't have enough time to make it any longer!! I promise the next one will be longer and better!! Don't forget to review and vote at the poll at my profile!!**

* * *


	8. Remember Forever

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I've been gone for a really long time huh? Well did you miss me? I sure hope so hahaha…Anywho enjoy the last chapter :)**

**Chapter 8:** _Remember Forever..._

Naruto convinced his parents and was allowed togo with Sakura to where her father lives, although Jiraya also went with them. They had arrived at a large island that was about the size of the sand village. They walked until they reached a castle and entered it.

"Um, Sakura-chan" -said Naruto

"Yes?" -said Sakura

"Why did we enter this castle?" -said Naruto

"My dad is the ruler of this land and my older brother is the heir to the throne" -said Sakura

"Well I didn't see that coming" -said Naruto

"I did" -said Jiraya this comment made Naruto give him a questioning look that had him answering "I asked Tsunade about Sakura's father"

"Cheater…" Naruto muttered under his breath

"Why welcome you must be the young man who's dating my daughter!" -said Sakura's father

"Yeah that's me nice to meet you man… ouch! Sakura-chan what did you do that for?" -said Naruto rubing the back of his head

"Don't be so casual he's my dad not one of your friends" -said Sakura

"Actually I like his attitude it's very nice. So boy, how do you feel about ramen?" -said Sakura's father

"I love it!" -said Naruto

"Great! Sakura I think this one's a real keeper" -said Sakura's father

"This is going to be one LONG week…" -said Sakura as she walk behind her father and Naruto while Jiraya was flirting with a maid in a near by corner

* * *

2 Weeks later at Konoha everyone was back and at the reception of Kiro's wedding:

"Um…I'm sorry about everything…can we start over?" -asked a nervous Kakashi to his new daughter in law Nami.

"It's okay, I forgive you and I would love to start over. Hi my name is Nami Hatake and I'm your son's wife" -said Nami

"Pleasure to meet you Nami, I'm Kiro's father Kakashi Hatake and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better"

* * *

And so the months began to pass and the Hatake family grew closer…a couple of months later they were all at Kakashi and Anko's reception which had just ended as the sun began to set (they decided to have the wedding in the morning) when suddenly…

"Kira honey are you okay?" -said a very worried Anko

"I think my water just broke" -said Kira as she gripped her swollen abdomen in pain

Quickly they all headed for the hospital there in the waiting room were Nami, Kiro, Naruto, and Anko were sitting and Kakashi was passing while in the delivery room were Sakura who was there as a staff member (nurse) assisting the birth and Jake who was there for…well…he was basically just there for emotional support.

"How come he gets to be there and I can't I'm Kira's father" -said the nervous Kakashi as he paced

"Kakashi relax, Jake is the baby's father…And will you stop pacing your going to make a RUT in the floor" -said a bored Anko

"How can you be so CALM?!" -said Kakashi

"Well--" Anko was cut off when everyone look at Sakura as she stepped out and announced that it was healthy baby boy.

"Jake will come out when Kira is ready to ket us all in" -added Sakura much to everyone and especially Kakashi's disapointment.

"Sakura…This isn't the right place or time but I'm just so happy that I can't keep waiting forever to ask you this…Sakura will you marry me?" -said Naruto taking out a gorgeous ring

"Oh my God!!" -said Sakura as she jumped on Naruto and gave him lots kisses

"I'll take…that as…a yes" -said Naruto in between all the kisses

"Well since we're announcing things…" -began Kiro

"I'm pregnant" -finished Nami

"You can all come in now" -said jake but before he could even finish Kakashi had already brushed passed him and practically ran to his daughter

"What an eventful day…" -said Anko as she walked into the hospital room

And so friends and family filled the room gathering around to meet the new member of the family and bringing their own bits of news to Kira and Jake…This was definatly a day they would all remember…forever…

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW and give me ideas for new stories. I'm sorry I didn't update for sooooo long but I had a HUGE writer's block :( ... Anywho please review and I hope you liked my story and recommend it to others so they'll read it too. See ya in my next story where I'll thank any reviews left here ^_^ of course I can't write a new story unless someone gives me an idea or requests something :D See ya hopefully soon then bye bye :) !! **


End file.
